the secret and the quiet protector
by kagomefanbiggestfan
Summary: Sessy/kag courtship love drama set in federal era slow burn and alot of oc.


Chapter 1.

Kagomes pov:

I was running in inyasha's forest. Again inuyasha has lost control of his demon blood shot I'm cornered how will I get out of this now.

Out of no were I see a blur of white and red and hear Dragon strike!

Lost control again I see inuyasha what a black mark on our Honored fathers blood line to try and kill a woman a quite but deadly voice of sesshomaru

He knocks inuyasha out with ease that only he the Lord of the west possesses.

Human? Are you hurt?

I snap out of my stuper and look at him.

My name is kagome. Ka-go-me and thank you for saving me sesshomaru sama.

Why is my half brother trying to kill you? Said sesshomaru

I look at him and I decide to tell him

Well he chose the dead priestess over me and I decided to leave the group but you see

And Well sesshomaru sama I am a demon like you and of high blood as well.

Tell me miko how is that even possible you look human. Said sesshomaru

Well it is a seal that was placed on me as a child. I say really softly so not to upset him.

Tell me what house do you belong to then will you show me your true self? Said sesshomaru

I look shocked he has never spoken so much to me ever or anyone I have ever seen be in contact with him other than the occasional die!

He sees my expression and looks amused.

I am the daughter of the black inu clan daughter of the shadow Lord of the east.

He looks so shocked I laugh.

You are the daughter of hiro? Said sesshomaru

I smile.

Hiro was a good lord it is a shame the vile naraku killed him I though you had died with your clan but here you are. Said sesshomaru

Now I frown just a bit.

Yes I am the princess of the east. Were do we stand sesshomaru sama?

Well kagome san you must stop calling me sesshomaru sama. Said sesshomaru

Why did I offend you sesshomaru san?

No kagome san I would like to bring you to the west and invite you to stay with me and if you allow it I would like to court sesshomaru

I remove the sealing spell.

With my sealing spell removed my long black hair falls to my ankles and my body be come more curvy in all the right places. I'm also wearing a blue and black kimono that is sinfully beautiful but short it comes down to right below my but by five inches. I look at sesshomaru an think bout his request.

I agree to go to the west with you I'm the last of my clan and naraku has killed my family. I wish to kill him. And maybe we can court to see if we are a true match since by all accounts I am a dethroned princess.

I will help you in your travels kagome you don't have to do it alone. But we must retrieve my ward rin and my retainer jaken and my two headed Dragon ah-un first.

Alright sesshomaru san as you wish.

Sesshomaru pov

She is so beautiful in her demonic form. I thought to myself as we walk to my group's camp site. She smiles as the Demon slayer and lecherous monk appear in front of us on the fire cat.

Sango miroku how are you? Said kagome

We were coming to tell you and inuyasha our travels have come to a cross road and we can no longer travel with you but it seems you kept a secret too. Said sango the Demon exterminator

Yes sango I have kept this from you I was not ready to tell you all. Said kagome

We are going to have quite baby kagome miroku and I are settling down. Said sango the Demon exterminator

I understand. Kagome said back

Seems that we will not have to retrieve your group kagome san look here's my camp.

I hear a little voice scream sesshomaru SAMA! And grab my leg I smile and pat my ward on the head...

Rin has missed you sesshomaru rin

We head west to my castle I tell my retainer.

Kagome this is rin my ward.

Hello rin I'm kagome I used to travel with your lords half brother I hope you and I become friend. Said kagome

Making my heart melt just a little bit but I can not show it because love is weakness and this sesshomaru is not weak!

Rin thinks you are beautiful kagome san will you play with this rin? Said rin

Of course rin chan I will play with you. would you like to play once we make it to the castle? Said kagome

We must talk when we get to the castle kagome I say in my coldest voice.

She shivers at the ice in my voice I feel bad but must stay strong.

Time skip...

Kagome pov

Yes sesshomaru you wished to speak to me?

Yes this sesshomaru wishes to speak with you. About our courtship. I look into his gold eyes and I can't help it I lean in to kiss him but miss him he clasps a necklace around my neck .He then stops me and I look at him confused.

He then starts to explain the necklace.

This one had to give you something to solidify our courtship kagome this necklace is to show all you are courted by me the western Lord of the white inu that is why my moon is on your necklace. Said sesshomaru

Ok sesshomaru San I understand. I smile

Will you accompany me for a walk tonight so Sesshomaru san?

Yes kagome me I would very much enjoy that.

_time skip_

No one's pov.

As time went on the Lord of the western lands heart thawed.

He was happy because kagome was happy but happiness soon had to fall apart sadly kagome knew she had to find the shikon jewel and finish what she started.

Kagome pov.

I knock on sesshomaru's study door and wIt for him to allow me in his study.

Enter. Said sesshomaru

What is it kagome? Sesshomaru asks

Um well sesshomaru my love I know you frontline my request but I must finish the hunt for the shikon jewel to defeat naraku will you allow me to start were I left off my Lord?

He smiles at me.

I will join you rin will stay here at the strong hold while we complete your task. He he kisses me...

We leave at first light he said.


End file.
